The Delinquent and the Tree Hugger
by KantoShanto
Summary: Ahh, the air seems fresher when you're older. College is here so soon, taken everyone by surprise. Tomoya and Tomoyo are one happy couple, and they've been going for a strong year. Nothing can ruin that, right? Right? Certainly NOTHING will ruin this perfect relationship... (A gradual story, similar to how the anime was slow and realistic.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Thank you for clicking on my Clannad Fanfic, this is my first for the Clannad Anime series. I would like to quickly say that this is going to be a relatively slow moving story, I'm not going to instantly have the flashy events, I want to almost kind of mimic what the anime itself did, it built you up with the characters, and slowly progressed into climatic scenes, giving everything a true sense of reality. So don't expect very many "ooh ahh." Chapters for a while. I'll probably keep writing this no matter how many views/reviews I get, but I do appreciate your guy's opinions. Anyways, Hope you enjoy, Cheers!)**

"But I want it."

"But so do I."

"Tomoya... I'm your girlfriend, gimme."

"Tomoyo... I don't want to."

"Gimme the cookie."

"No."

"GIMME THE COOKIE!"

"Fine... This is so out of character for you, you know?"

"I have a weakness for sweets." She almost instantly returned to her quiet self, as she nibbled at the chocolate cookie.

"Yeah, I think I've noticed. So has my wallet." He muttered, he'd just spent 3,000 yen on some chocolates for Tomoyo, to have them gone in under five minutes. "You weren't like this in high school, were you?"

"No, I was. I just didn't show it back then."

"And why do you now?"

"Mm. I realize that you're not going to dump me in fear that you'll forever be alone, so I'm pretty free to do as I please."

"_Fear of being alone...? Great, I appreciate that." _"Thanks, I appreciate that." He kept muttering

"Lighten up, we're on a bench in the middle of a beautiful park, and here you are drifting off."

"Hey, we've both got college to deal with."

"Classes don't start for another month and a half, stop using that as an excuse."

"It's a legitimate excuse!" He shot back. "Unlike you, I actually didn't have the BEST of grades."

"That's because you spent too much time out and too little time studying."

"And please do tell, WHOM was I out with so much?"

"Your Dad? I don't know." She looked at him innocently.

"Gagh, you're difficult to deal with sometimes Tomoyo."

"That's my job."

"You got that right."

"You want me to slap you?"

"Not in particular, Sunohara's just gotten back from facial reconstruction surgery."

"Hey, he insulted my hair."

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him with metal toed boots."

"Sure it does, you don't insult a girl's hair."

"I wonder what you'd have done had he insulted your clothes." She instantly snapped her attention to him, a fire in her eyes. "H-Hey, I didn't say that he WOULD'VE, I just said I wondered IF, IF IF IF."

"You're very close to ending up like Sunohara-bozu, Tomoya."

"Sigh..."

"What? Is this threatening conversation not keeping your attention?"

"No, I was just wondering why I'm so in love with you, that's all." He looked over at her. "I wouldn't say that we're exactly similar."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" She wasn't sure exactly how to react, he said he loved her, but he was wondering why. He either deserved a kiss or a slap. _"Meh, it can be a draw. He won't get either this time." _

"Ah, forget about it." He seemed to soak up the atmosphere, settling in as if he had just gotten comfortable. "It's nice out here."

"Mm." He'd changed the subject so abruptly, but she really didn't feel like pressing on what he had meant, he was right. It WAS nice. Just them, the rustle of the branches, and the chirping of birds that seemed to always come with a visit to the park. "What do you want to do after this?"

"Don't know, we can go to the new cafe down the street."

"Sounds good to me. It's odd not having some meeting about trying to save those Sakura trees."

"Those meetings ended over a month ago, yet you're still talking about them."

"I guess it's just ingrained in my mind, after all, that was the focal point of my senior year of high school."

"Aw, the focal point wasn't dating me?" Tomoya pretended to look hurt.

"Nope, not at all."

"_Harsh.." _He thought.

"I'm kidding, of course it was dating you."

"Mhmmmmmm."

"Do I have to prove it to you?"

"Now how would you do tha-" He was interrupted as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Believe me now?" She smiled as she sat back on the bench.

"I'm convinced, that's for sure."

"Good, now let's go to that cafe so you can buy me some coffee."

"I'm not even going to fight it this time, Cappuccino?"

"Mm."

**(Aaaaannd there's Chapter 1. I write semi-short chapters, but I write very frequently. I'll be monitoring how this first chapter does over a day or two, my main focus is on my Shugo Chara! story, but expect an update in a few days. Hope you liked it.)**


	2. Looks of horror, and Cappuccino's

**(Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I finally got around to this! Like I said at the end of the first chapter, my Shugo Chara! Fanfic is taking priority, this is more of a side story for me. Though I won't abandon this, updates won't come as often as they do for my other story. Anyways, as I say with all of my chapters, I hope you enjoy! :D)**

"Ah... I love Cappuccino's."

"I'm more of a Latte kind of guy."

"Meh, Cappuccino."

"Latte."

"Cappuccino."

"Latte."

"Cappuccino."

"Alright, why are we having this stupid argument?" Tomoya asked.

"Because we need something to argue about."

"Can't we just not argue about something?"

"Nope."

"Seems sensible."

"I'm tempted to slap you."

"Let's get into an argument about why you shouldn't do that."

"Alright."

"Kidding, just... Kidding."

"So you want me to slap you?"

He laughed softly, ignoring the comment. "So, our classes at Washeshi are going to be starting to soon..."

"You already mentioned that."

"I can't repeat something?"

"Ah fine, talk."

"I was just saying, I wonder what electives we'll choose."

"Electives?" She took a sip of her cappuccino. "I actually haven't thought about that."

"You'd think that I would want to take drama again, but I wouldn't say that this drama class was really serious. More like a bunch of friends hanging out in a room while occasionally doing some kind of improvisation."

"Mm. I'll probably join something like the tennis club."

"That'd suit you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot him an accusing glance.

"E-Eh!? I can't say anything anymore without it possibly having some underlying meaning to it. I was saying that you're good at tennis, so that'd suit you. That's all."

"Alright."

"_Sheesh, always got me on my toes.. Say something wrong, you'll get slapped with the force of a thousand men..."_

"Oh look, Youhei." Tomoyo pointed behind him.

"Hn?" He turned around, to see Sunohara walking down the sidewalk next to the entrance. "Yo, Sunohara!"

Sunohara looked to see who called his name, and he started to wave until he saw Tomoyo. A look of pure horror was on his face, which now had a small scar on it's left cheek, as he turned and ran.

"Wow. You've really scared him now."

"Mhm."

"And you're perfectly okay with that?"

"Mhm."

"Meh, so am I."

"Mhm."

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Nope."

"Sigh... You're hard to deal with sometimes, you know that Tomoyo?"

"Mhm."

"Sigh..."

**(And there it is! :D. Sorry that it's short, it's not as easy for me to write a Clannad fanfic as I thought, probably because I haven't watched the anime in a while ^.^. I hope you enjoyed though, and I have to thank the two follower's that have already, well, followed.)**


	3. Nineteen Years Old

**(And here's chapter 3! Sorry that it's taken so long, I haven't had time for either one of my fanfics for the last week, and I had to catch up with my Shugo Chara! Fanfic. But, I finally got this chapter in the works, so here it is! :D. Oh, shoutout to my two latest followers, WhoneedspennameswhenIgothis. Good lord that's a long name, and Smckdwn823. Much better length xD. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! EDIT: I actually updated the very top part of this chapter while working on the next one, so former readers will see the slight difference in the first few lines. It was nothing major, but I felt like just updating the start to make it a bit stronger overall ^-^.)**

"She's scary as hell, she really is..." He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"Who?"

"You really don't know?" He looked up at the girl sitting across from him at the table. "Do you SEE my face!?"

"Oh, you were talking about Tomoyo-chan?" An airhead moment for Nagisa, it seemed.

"Yes..." His desire to put his palm to his face was overwhelming, though he resisted the temptation. "And... Did you just call her Tomoyo-_chan?" _

"Mm, I called Tomoyo-chan Tomoyo-chan, why?" Nagisa tilted her head, almost like a dog.

"_Heh, imagine if I called her Tomoyo-chan. I'd probably get punched by that demon girl and Tomoya too..." _"Do you think it's fitting to call a girl that gave me a scar on my face for _accidentally _insulting her hair?"

"Mm, you insulted her hair, something that takes most girls a long time to prepare and get ready. You in essence insulted her entire appearance." She smiled at him

"You too, Nagisa-chan..." He leaned back, staring at her white ceiling. "I insult a girl's hair and I end up with a scar on my face. Mhm, that seems about right."

"Yes, yes it does." She answered, as if it was obvious. "So, why did you come by again?"

"Why?" He muttered. "Tomoya's with Tomoyo, and Kyou is kinda scary herself. You're not intimidating."

"I don't know to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"Consider it neutral."

"Okay then... Would you like some tea?"

"So now you're offering me tea? You were just wondering why I was here. Someone's opinions sway quite easily."

"So no tea?"

"Oh, you were serious? Sure, I'd love some."

"Why would I joke about tea?" Nagisa asked, looking at him. It was still odd to see him with black hair, it contrasted so much from the bright yellow he'd had in High School.

"I don't know." He redirected his gaze to her with a smirk. "But I still get some, right?"

"Of course, it's just common court-"

"I'm kidding, I don't want any tea."

"You really are weird, you know that?"

"H-Hey! You're one to talk! You still live with your parents at Ninete-" Yeah... He kinda forgot for a second WHY she still lived with her parents. Nagisa's frail body hadn't really toughened up. At all. Whatsoever. "A-Ah, sorry..."

"No, it's fine." Nagisa said, standing up. "It's true, I'm a nineteen year old girl who lives with her parents. Nothing to be ashamed of, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." She was always trying to hide any emotions she had these days, she didn't want people to feel that their actions had any kind of terrible consequence, or something like that. "_I've probably hurt her more than I can imagine..." _His normal cheery thoughts had turned serious, he'd changed in that regard. He was much more responsible, that was the best way he could describe it.

"But, I've seen the time, I have to go help make bread with my mother. So you might want to leave." She gave him a sweet smile, as if he'd complimented her.

"A-Ah... Alright..." He stood up, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Thanks for having me."

"No problem, Sunohara-kun." She maintained that joyful attitude as she led him out the door, waving goodbye to him, until he was fully out of site. "_A nineteen year old living with her parents... That's me..."_

_"That's... Me..."_

**(There is its! :D. Sorry that's it's short, I'm much better at giving a lot of short chapters than I am one or two long chapters. If I find time between watching Anime and writing for my other fanfic, I might get another chapter up in around 2-3 days, but that's a bit "if." Though please don't think that I'm abandoning this, I really appreciate having 3 followers ALREADY for this, and I appreciate everyone who's viewed Chapter 1 and Two. So, I hope you enjoyed, cheers! -Kanto.)**


	4. Summer Homework

**(Heyo Guys! Here's chapter 4, I'm very sorry it's taken this long, me enjoying life as well as writing other stories has really held this one up. So you know, my Shugo Chara! Fanfic, which has taken priority lately over both this fanfic and my Anohana fanfic, is in it's very few last chapters. That means that when it's over, this will be my priority story, meaning chapters everyday is very possible. After this chapter is published however, ALL of my efforts will be going into those last few chapters of the Shugo Chara fanfic, so I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter for this is posted. But, anyhow, I have a few new shoutouts to make for a few of my new followers! Those awesome people are K1 x Bell, Matthew42, and UhhIdontknow. This is actually a PREVIEW of the next chapter, as my intention for all of this was just to tell you all about the situation, while not breaking the rule of chapters not being able to just be author notes. Anyhow, sorry again for the delays, I hope you enjoy this sneak peek ^.^)**

"X=Pinv*^q + 17 - 5(pp/22) + 66 in base 4 in the mod of 241, find the value of X... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She slammed her fist against the heavy math textbook, before cringing and holding it in her other hand. "Ow... That hurt more than the science one..."

"E-Erm... Kyou? Are you okay...?" Ryou opened her sister's door, peeking her head through the opening. This was the fourth time her sister had had an outburst during her summer homework by her count.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine... But if I get another problem like this, this entire book is going out the window... Let's skip that one..."

"We just got that window replaced Kyou, let me at least open it..." She opened the door completely and walked over to the bedroom's window, sliding it up. The chill of the night air greeted her, and she quickly shied away from it. "So... I made some Paella if you want to come eat some..."

"YOU made Paella? Did you happen to taste any of it before offering it to me?" Kyou turned around in her chair to face her sister. Unlike herself, Ryou wasn't a very good cook, even though she had tried to teach her one or two things.

"Mm... It's actually not that bad, really. It's a little salty, but you like salt anyways, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I want to get away from these damn hard problems, and this is a perfect excuse." She stood up and pushed her chair under her desk, before walking out of her room and downstairs, Ryou right behind her. "You sure have been getting motivated about cooking lately, does a nurse really need those kind of skills?"

"W-Well, I figured cooking's something that everyone should have some grasp of, and since we're living together now, I thought it wouldn't be fair to have you be the only cook in the house."

"Alri-" Kyou was cut off by a sharp knocking at their door. "Who would be coming by at this hour... I'm coming!" She called the last part, before unlatching the door and swinging it open.

"Eh!? What are you doing here?!"

**(Preview over, I hope you liked this extremely short tidbit, I was actually planning on putting this out two days ago but I got sidetracked. Anyhow, soon enough you guys will get the chapters you deserve, so I'll see you all then! :D.)**


	5. Blame The Textbooks

(**H-Heh... Hi guys... How's it been, time sure... Flies. Was just relaxing and thought to look at the date, thinking about when I should write this chapter. Ain't it funny how it's been two months. Yeah... No excuse really, I've tried to write this chapter around four or five times, just never could pull it off. Don't know why, but that's how it was, and then I kinda drifted off. In that time, I've gained quite a few more followers who I'd like to give a shoutout to. Those awesome people are: Kirito Sjoback, Y0shiart1, Rumby, Rusbat97, and WhoNeedsPenNamesWhenIGothis. I appreciate the new follows, and of course thanks to my first three followers. My apologies to all of you for the horrible delay, but, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

"X=Pinv*^q + 17 - 5(pp/22) + 66 in base 4 in the mod of 241, find the value of X... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She slammed her fist against the heavy math textbook, before cringing and holding it in her other hand. "Ow... That hurt more than the science one..."

"E-Erm... Kyou? Are you okay...?" Ryou opened her sister's door, peeking her head through the opening. This was the fourth time her sister had had an outburst during her summer homework by her count.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine... But if I get another problem like this, this entire book is going out the window... Let's skip that one..."

"We just got that window replaced Kyou, let me at least open it..." She opened the door completely and walked over to the bedroom's window, sliding it up. The chill of the night air greeted her, and she quickly shied away from it. "So... I made some Paella if you want to come eat some..."

"YOU made Paella? Did you happen to taste any of it before offering it to me?" Kyou turned around in her chair to face her sister. Unlike herself, Ryou wasn't a very good cook, even though she had tried to teach her one or two things.

"Mm... It's actually not that bad, really. It's a little salty, but you like salt anyways, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I want to get away from these damn hard problems, and this is a perfect excuse." She stood up and pushed her chair under her desk, before walking out of her room and downstairs, Ryou right behind her. "You sure have been getting motivated about cooking lately, does a nurse really need those kind of skills?"

"W-Well, I figured cooking's something that everyone should have some grasp of, and since we're living together now, I thought it wouldn't be fair to have you be the only cook in the house."

"Alri-" Kyou was cut off by a sharp knocking at their door. "Who would be coming by at this hour... I'm coming!" She called the last part, before unlatching the door and swinging it open.

"Eh!? What are you doing here?!"

"Heh, that's a nice way of greeting a friend, Kyou." The unexpected guest replied, sarcasm lining his tone.

"Sorry, but you still haven't answered my question, Sunohara."

"Still right to the point, eh?" The blonde haired boy said, reminiscing on their high school days as if they had been years ago. "I thought it'd be nice to see an ol-"

"Lemme guess, you ran out of money and want to mooch off of me and my cooking again?"

"_Damn, she's sharp." _"W-What, no, not at all..."

"Oh really? Then it wouldn't matter to you that _Ryou _is cooking dinner tonight?" A sly smirk spread across her face. Sunohara didn't know that Ryou wasn't actually half bad at cooking now, he still imagined her as the kind of person who would find a way to catch a raw vegetable on fire by looking at it.

"Ahh, look at the time, I should really be- AH!" As he turned to leave, Kyou grabbed his collar, slowly dragging him inside.

"Oh now now Sunohara, I actually have been wanting some quality time with you..." She said, in an almost evil voice. "Ryou will fix us up some dinner while we wait."

"N-No! I mean-" He looked over at Ryou, who was watching the two like a deer in headlights. "Fine..." He didn't bother to even fight her, as she was both physically and mentally stronger than he was. "Ryou-chan?" He turned his head towards the girl, Kyou's iron grip still clutching his collar. "Can yo-" Alas, he was cut off again, this time by the collision of Kyou's fist with his face.

"Don't refer to my sister in such an informal way."

"HUH?! B-But Ryou-cha-" A kick to the face. "Ryou-chan, help m-" Multiple punches to the stomach. "R-" German Suplex. "Deh..."

"Hmph. Ryou, it looks like our guest is a bit, tired... Go fetch him some food, will you?"

"Y-Yes!" She scurried off, confused about what had just happened.

"W-What... The... Hell... Kyou..." Sunohara muttered, his entire body now on fire with pain. "That... Was... Tomoyo... Level..."

"Meh, you tick me off, sorry Sunohara-bozu."

"Sorry doesn't cut it..."

"Well, while you're here, we might as well enjoy your company."

"_Enjoy my company... Not sure if I like the sound of that..." _He thought, eyeing the door. That was his freedom from this hellish place._  
_

"Oh, and by the way, you know what I hate?"

"W-What... Me?" He got up on all fours, grimacing at the multiple shallow cuts on his face.

"Nah, I just dislike you. I hate it when I don't have a footrest for when I watch television." Her evil grin returned. "But I hear College boys make great ones, and you can beat them into the job too."

"_Now's my chance!" _"So you want me to act as your personal footrest."

"Ah, you're smarter than you used to be, aren't you?" Evil Kyou. _"Heh, I blame the textbooks." _

"Fine, fine." He started to crawl near her, getting ready to sprint to the glory of the frosty night.

"I got the Pael-" Now it was Ryou's turn to get cut off, as Sunohara let out something similar to a war cry, bursting away from Kyou and through their front door.

"My cooking's not that bad..."


End file.
